fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arvis
Arvis (アルヴィス Aruvisu, Alvis in the Japanese version) is an antagonist of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. After the death of King Azmur, he is appointed Emperor of Grannvale. He is the son of Duke Victor of Velthomer and Cigyun, therefore the descendant of Fala on his father's side and Saint Maira on his mother's side. He is used by Manfroy because he has minor Loptous blood. He is the father of Julius, Julia, and Saias. Story Early Life Arvis was born the first son of the duke of Velthomer, Victor. Victor was reputed to be womanizer, caring close to nothing about his family. At the age of 7, Arvis witnessed his father hanging and killing himself after Victor's wife, Cigyun, had an affair with Prince Kurth, leaving him with Cigyun's favorite maid and his half-brother Azel. Arvis was then appointed the position of the next preceding duke of Velthomer, and worked to rise in position and power. Despite Azel being born as a result of Victor's affair with a maid, Arvis apparently cared very much for him, claiming that he is one of the most important individuals in his life. Sigurd's Tale When Prince Kurth waged war with the nation of Isaach, Arvis was positioned in Belhalla to attend to Emperor Azmur of Grannvale. When the Verdane forces assaulted Jungby, Arvis was sent to quell the oppression at a later time. He met up Sigurd and bestowed upon him a Silver Sword on the behalf of Prince Kurth. Arvis also learnt that Azel had joined Sigurd's army, whereupon he entrusted Sigurd with the task of keeping him safe. He then left Sigurd to proceed with the subduing of the Verdane forces. As corruption and oppression ran rampant in and around Grannvale, Arvis thus had the ambition to build a world of eternal peace, with the people not having to suffer any longer. This led to him making contact with a dark bishop, who helped him in exchange for the safety of the Lopto Sect. Arvis acted on this ambition of his when news of Prince Kurth's assassination arrived, with the blame placed on the House of Chalphy by Duke Langobalt of Dozel and Duke Reptor of Freege. This is done though his scheme to trick the other lords into fighting against one another, claiming the lands in Jugdral along the way. Arvis then proceeded to kill these lords the moment they were grievously weakened. He thus stayed by King Azmur's side, standing in as his loyal attendant. Arvis later chanced upon a lady lying unconscious outside the castle compounds. He then carried her into the confines of the castle, where he eventually fell in love with her, oblivious to the fact that she was Sigurd's wife and his half-sister. He then later wed her in an unspecified point of time in the game, without any knowledge of the fact that he had fallen into Manfroy's trap. Arvis was eventually chosen to be the heir of Azmur, where he would be given the position of Emperor until his son grew old enough to succeed him. When news of Sigurd's army approaching Belhalla reached his ears, Arvis devised a plan to trick the army into its demise. He first sent Langobalt to wage a battle with the army, in which the former was slain. As Sigurd's army approached the outskirts of Belhalla, he sent Reptor into the battlefield. However, as Reptor proceeded to carry out Arvis' orders, Arvis suddenly turned his back on him and cooperated with Sigurd to end his life. Arvis then proceeded to instruct Aida to direct the army to the castle of Belhalla. Arvis then held an elaborate ceremony to greet Sigurd's army. However, this ceremony was a clever disguise to his true motives, in which he sentenced them to their deaths. After taunting Sigurd by allowing him to see Dierdre for the last time, Arvis used his personal tome Valflame to incinerate Sigurd, while his mage unit cast a mass-Meteor shower, attempting to obliterate the rest of Sigurd's allies. Seliph's Tale With the death of Sigurd, Arvis remained the sole power of Grannvale, and was eventually crowned as Emperor. He successfully created a peaceful regime in Grannvale that lasted for approximately ten years, and was also blessed with twin children, Julius and Julia with Dierdre. After this, the situation began to go downhill. Seven years before the start of the events of the second generation, Manfroy offered Julius the Dark Tome of Loptous. Upon reading the tome, Julius was possessed by Loptous, whereby his personality and character were drastically warped. Arvis was unable to stop this from occurring, as Julius was designated to be the next Emperor of Grannvale, as decreed by Azmur in the first generation. Arvis could only watch on helplessly as the Empire which he painstakingly built was destroyed, with Julius adopting oppressive measures in his ruling. These measures included children being hunted in order to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord, alongside the extermination of any form of resistance. Dierdre was also slain by Julius, but not before she managed to teleport Julia to safety. Arvis eventually realized that he had all along been manipulated by Manfroy, and attempted to atone for this sin by preventing as many casualties in the child hunting as he could. He eventually faced off against the Liberation Army led by Seliph, where he led the defense of Chalphy Castle. Before doing so, however, he sent out a bishop with the Holy Sword Tyrfing and several children, intending for Seliph to later receive the sword and rescue the children. Arvis was eventually slain by the Liberation Army, which ultimately avenged Sigurd's death 17 years ago. However, after the end of the Holy War, Seliph realized that Arvis was merely unable to escape the cruel tidings of fate, leading him to carry out several atrocious acts throughout the course of his life. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Stats * - Minor Loptous Blood * - Major Holy Blood Prologue | Sage | Fala Loptous |25 |60 |15 |30 |27 |30 |0 |8 |22 |6 |5 |5,000 | Continue Awareness | Fire - Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Valflame Recover Ring |} Chapter 10 | Emperor | Fala Loptous |30 |80 |27 |30 |30 |30 |4 |30 |30 |5 |5 |6,000 | Great Shield Charisma Awareness | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - A Bow - A Fire - Thunder - A Wind - A Staff - A | Valflame Silver Blade |} Strategy Arvis appears twice on the battle field, once as an NPC Sage in the Prologue, and another as an enemy Emperor in Chapter 10. In the Prologue, he wields the Valflame and a Recover Ring, making him wholly impossible to kill by the enemies, both due to their low power and Arvis' ability to instantly recover any taken damage on his turn, alongside the fact that attacking him would mean instant death by his Valflame counterattack. Arvis will then proceed to leave the battlefield the moment Sigurd speaks to him. At the end of Chapter 10, Arvis is extremely difficult to defeat, possibly even harder than the final boss himself. As a result of his Valflame tome, Arvis has high Defense and Resistance, rendering any non-Holy-Weapon-based attacks ineffective and impractical. Furthermore, Arvis has 70 magical attack power, resulting in him being able to kill any weak units with ease. The Forseti wielder will prove to be rather ineffective as well, due to Arvis' Anima Trinity advantage. The best way to defeat him is for both Seliph and Ares to attack him constantly with their respective Holy Weapons, as they both receive resistance bonuses from said weapons. Delmud and Nanna (due to both possessing the Charisma skill), as well as Seliph and Ares' lovers should also be positioned nearby to grant additional accuracy and dodging abilities. Heal when necessary, and Arvis will eventually succumb to his injuries. Be sure to allow Seliph to deliver the finishing blow, as this will allow him to obtain the Life Ring from a special event after Arvis' death. Awakening Base Stats |Sorcerer |20 |78 |27 |35+5 |32 |33 |10 |34 |33 |6 | Hex Anathema Pavise Vengeance Tomebreaker | Tome - A | Valflame* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology As with many other characters in Genealogy of the Holy War, Arvis's name takes its origins from Norse mythology. Alviss was a Dwarven sage whose name means "All Wise". Trivia *Between the First and Second Generations, Arvis somehow loses the ability to use Light magic. This is because the Sage class possesses a B rank in Light by default, whereas the Emperor class does not. Arvis also loses the Continue skill, which is a class feature of the Sage class. *Despite prominence to the plot, there is only one artwork of Second Generation Arvis of Generation 2. In this art piece, Emperor Arvis appears much less aged then his ingame appearance. Gallery File:Alvis_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Arvis (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Alvis_-Generation_2-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Arvis (Generation 2) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Alvis card.jpg|Arvis, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sage. File:Alvis.jpg|Arvis, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Emperor. File:Alvis TCG1.jpg|Arvis, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Emperor. File:AlvisFE4OosawaManga.png|Arvis as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Alvis1.png|Arvis' first generation portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:arvis.gif|Arvis' second generation portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Allies Category:Bonus characters